DESCRIPTION: (Verbatim from the application): Funds are requested to support the third meeting of the Gordon Research Conference on "Angiogenesis and Microcirculation" to be held August 15-19, 1999 at Salve Regina University, Newport, Rhode Island. The conference will cover a variety of topics including development of the vascular system, junctional communication, intracellular signaling, angiogenesis in reproduction, tissue-specifications of vascular beds, proteases and matrix, and angiogenic and anti-angiogenic therapies. The meeting will bring together speakers, discussants and participants that represent a wide range of disciplines, approaches and systems. The small size of the conference and the informal atmosphere will facilitate discussion and interactions. Recent developments in the study of the control of angiogenesis and its relevance to a number of normal and pathologic process make this a particularly timely meeting.